1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device that a light-emitting element is mounted on the surface of a mounting substrate and sealed with an inorganic material, a method of manufacturing the same, a method of mounting the same and a lighting device equipped with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of manufacturing an electronic component is known in which multiple electronic component elements are placed on an insulating substrate, an assembly of the bonded electronic component elements are collectively sealed with resin and is subsequently separated into individual electronic components by dicing (see JP-A 2000-200927). This method includes an insulating substrate manufacturing process for manufacturing an insulating substrate for multi-cavity molding in which multiple circuit patterns connecting electronic component elements are formed in parallel on a front side of an insulating substrate and each circuit pattern is connected to multiple through-holes arranged in parallel, a protective film adhesion process in which a protective film is adhered to a back side of the insulating substrate of the electronic component element assembly and an adherent material is pushed into the through-hole by pressing the protective film against the insulation substrate to fill the through-hole with the adherent material, a bonding process in which multiple electronic component elements are placed and bonded to the circuit patterns provided on the front side of the insulating substrate to manufacture the electronic component element assembly, a resin sealing process in which the front side of the electronic component element assembly having the protective film adhered thereon is collectively sealed with resin, a protective film removal process for removing the protective film, and a dicing process in which the electronic component element assembly of which front side is sealed with resin and the protective film on the back side is removed is separated into individual electronic components by dicing.
Meanwhile, a light-emitting device in which a light-emitting element on a mounting substrate is sealed with an inorganic material such as glass is known (see, e.g., International Publication WO2004/82036). In the light-emitting device described in WO2004/82036, plural light-emitting elements are mounted on a mounting substrate followed by a hot pressing process of glass, thereby collectively sealing each of the light-emitting elements with the glass. This makes the glass less likely to separate from the mounting substrate since the mounting substrate is directly bonded to the glass. Significantly high strength has been realized in this light-emitting device compared with using a conventional resin material.
However, the method described in JP-A 2000-200927 has a problem that the sealing material of resin is likely to deteriorate and the air tends to be caught in the sealing member during the resin sealing process.
In the light-emitting device described in WO2004/82036, gas between the inorganic material and the mounting substrate may be left at the time of the hot pressing process so as to generate a residual gas layer therebetween. Thus, it may need to conduct the process in a reduced-pressure atmosphere or provide a mechanism etc. to remove the gas.